User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/CCC6: Arimse, the World Weaver
Sponsors THIS CONCEPT IS SPONSORED BY Lykrast's CCC6 by Scudmarx Stats } |attack= } |spells= } |difficulty= } |hp_base= } |hp_lvl= } |mp_base= } |mp_lvl= } |dam_base= } |dam_lvl= } |range= } |rangetype= } |arm_base= } |arm_lvl= } |mr_base= } |mr_lvl= } |as_base= } |as_lvl= } |attack_delay= } |hp5_base= } |hp5_lvl= } |mp5_base= } |mp5_lvl= } |ms= } |ip= } |rp= } }} Arimse, the World Weaver is not a champion in the League of Legends Abilities Whenever Arimse uses a summoner spell or her ultimate, the cooldowns of the summoner spells of nearby enemies in a 400-radius area around Arimse are increased by . If not currently on cooldown, they are instead disabled for 5 seconds. |description2= Arimse automatically binds herself to the nearest enemy and allied champion within 800 units of Arimse. Arimse's abilities gain bonus effects when used on bound targets. Arimse can only change the bound targets by either attacking them or using an ability on them. }} Arimse grants health regen to the bound ally, while dealing small magic damage per second to the bound enemy. |description2= If used on an ally, Arimse will increase the target's lifeline, healing him over time. If used on an enemy, Arimse will unravel the target's lifeline, dealing magic damage over time. If used on a bound target, the effect is spread in a 200-radius area but with 50% less power. Effects lasts for 5 seconds on allies and enemies. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=15 |range=700 |cost=80 |costtype=Mana }} The ally Arimse is currently bound to takes decreased damage, while the enemy bound to her takes increased damage. |description2= Arimse strengthens the bonds, decreasing the damage the bound ally takes while the bound enemy takes even more damage. Cannot be used without at least 1 bound champion. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=700 |cooldown=25 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Arimse grants a small movement speed boost to the bound ally and a small slow to the bound enemy. |description2= Arimse bestows a mystic design upon the target, either shielding the targeted ally and increasing his defenses if bound or damaging the targeted enemy and stunning him if bound. The shield lasts for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=700 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Arimse can create what is thought of as impossible. The most recent summoner spell used by an opponent or ally is copied by Arimse, also gaining additional effects. When used on a bound target, the cooldown of this ability is reduced by 50%. The copied spells have no cost. |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=100/200/300 |costtype=mana }} Arimse creates a defensive barrier around the targeted ally, granting a shield while reducing the damage the target takes for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse reveals the targeted 800-radius area, revealing everything in it, including invisible units, for 5 seconds. Enemies caught in the radius are also revealed for 5 seconds after the original effect and take damage over time. |leveling= |range=Global }} Arimse restores mana to herself and allies in a 500-radius area around her by 40% of their maximum mana (to each, his own). For a few seconds afterwards, affected allies have no costs on their spells. |leveling= }} Arimse cleanses any crowd control effects on herself or the targeted ally, making the affected target IMMUNE to disables for a duration. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse stuns the targeted enemy. After the stun ends, the target deals reduced damage. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse teleports to the targeted location. Upon arrival, Arimse deals magic damage to enemies in a 150-radius area of her landing point. |leveling= |range= }} Arimse strengthens the allied capture point or weakens an enemy capture point. If strengthening an allied capture point, it gains massive health regeneration, attack speed, and cannot be captured for 10 seconds. If weakening an enemy capture point, its damage is reduced by 90% and can be captured faster for 10 seconds. |range=Global }} Arimse increases the movespeed of herself or the targeted ally while making the target ignore unit collision. Enemies that are passed through by the affected ally take magic damage. A single enemy can only take damage twice. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse heals herself and nearby allies in a 500-radius area, increasing their movement speed and increasing additional healing effects by 50% for 5 seconds. |leveling= }} Arimse burns the targeted enemy champion, dealing true damage over time while decreasing the healing the target takes by 50% for 5 seconds. The burn can spread to nearby enemies, dealing 50% of the damage while applying grievous wounds over the whole duration. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse can target an ally's corpse, reviving him to full health instantly. After a time limit, that ally is teleported back to the fountain. |leveling= |range=600 }} Arimse deals true damage to the targeted enemy instantly, while also dealing it's damage to his allies in a 250-radius area around him. The damage dealt to the target's nearby allied champions is only 50%. |leveling= |range=600 }} }} Category:Custom champions